The Fiery Water Demon
by Carrie Watson
Summary: After Ginkai’s Death, Yuskue’s team is in need of one more member. When they find a Pop Star who is also a water demoness, will she smother Hiei’s burning heart with her waters or will she give a reason for his fires to burn on.
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize. Although I wish I did. But when I take over the world *evil music starts* I will be queen of the world haaaaaaaa. cough.haha.cough. Ahem, but for now I'll just make do with what I have.  
  
The Fiery Water Demon  
  
Summary: After Ginkai's Death, Yuskse's team is in need of one more member. When they find a pop Star who is also a water demoness, will she smother Hiei's burning heart with her waters of will she give a reason for his fires to burn on.  
  
Prologue: The Prophecy  
One day when the world is in utter chaos,  
  
Two bonded souls, both of the same element  
  
But one pretending to be something they are not  
  
Will stop the evil from prevailing  
  
When their love for each other becomes clear  
  
With that they will make a power so strong  
  
That it will destruct everything in its path  
  
This power cannot fall into the wrong hands  
  
Only the chosen ones can use it  
  
If any other person tries to harness this power  
  
For their own selfish purposes  
  
Will face a most severe punishment  
  
The most common: Death A/N: Ok everyone like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews and for the people who want to read more (which I hope is a lot) the chapter will be coming up fast until the 23 of may when I have my trip to Philadelphia and my Finals. Ta Ta -Alex 


	2. Pop Star Turned Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any one out of this show. Although I wish I did.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi Everyone, I am so sorry it took so long to update. It was partly my ex boyfriend's fault, because he keeps on pestering me. So, now that I have gotten rid of that pest problem, I will start writing for you wonderful revivers. Thank god, I did not get any flames. Because this is my first plot like this, and yes I know I spelt Yusuke's name wrong. Oh, on the subject of the Reviewers here are the answers to the reviews:  
  
Yuki-san: Sorry it took so long. I am so pleased you like it so far and I also hope for you it gets more interesting. *takes thumb out mouth* So, stop whining and start reading. Thank you.  
  
Natalie: I know its not that far away, and that's another reason I did not update because I was so caught up in work. Also, the chorus (which I am in) had to help organize the trip. But don't worry about updated then because I found my laptop and when I am on the bus, I will write for my loyal fans. By the way thanks for the luck, I am going to need it. Especially in Math.  
  
djdgjgd: I know, I have too juice it up and sorry about it being jumbled up. I am just getting the hand of writing so please spear me. You don't have to worry about me not continuing because as I said before the updates will just be a little slow. So, just remember the saying patience is a virtue. Even though I have none.  
  
Lisa-Chan: I am so glad you like it and I am very sure you will see more. Thanks to all these wonderful people who like my story. I hope you will too. As a reminder, just tell me if I'm screwing up.  
  
Rebecca: I am so glad you like it and I am sorry that it took so long for me to update.  
  
Now that that's over with on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and the gang were pondering what to do about the new member to the team or they would be disqualified and lose their lives. After wracking their brains for about 30 minutes, they all turned to Botan.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" Said the ferry-girl in her British accent.  
  
"Well you know everyone. Human and Demon alike. Of course you would know some powerful people." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Yea, but not powerful enough to be a great chance at winning the tournament." Botan replied.  
  
Defeated, they all (except Hiei who sat in the corner sharpening his sword.) sat on the couch watching MTV. Just then, a MTV news report came up.  
  
"Taking the world by storm is the new pop sensation Melody. This 17-year- old beauty just made her first single with the song 'My Only Love'. Always on the hour, this has been MTV news." The news reporter finished his speaking just before Melody's song came on.  
  
"Come here Hiei, this video is kinda cool." Kurama Said.  
  
"Why would I want to watch dumb humans run around in skimpy clothes just for money." Hiei replied, but taking a peak anyway. ( A/N: I will not describe Melody's appearance until they meet her in person.)  
  
'She is a little pretty' Hiei thought sub-consciously 'What did I just think that. What in Kami's name is happening to me'  
  
"You know guys" Botan suddenly saying and everyone looked at her urging her to continue. "Oh, I think I might know where to find some one." She finished.  
  
"Really where?" Kayko asked. "Oh, in the Land of the Leakirans." Botan replied  
  
"What?!" Hiei shouted making everyone jump. "What do you mean the Land of the Leakirans." He repeated, this time lowering his voice.  
  
"Hold on, what is so bad about the 'Land of the Leakirans'." Yusuke said making quotation marks with his fingers.  
  
"You know how every demon has a different element, although some have 2 but that's a different story." Kurama told Yuskue as if he were talking to a small child. Yusuke nodded his head and Kurama continued. "Well is so happens that the Leakirans' element is water." Finishing in the same tone, he started in. "Ya, but why does Hiei not want to go there." Yusuke said still confused. "Because he's a fire demon!!!!" Kurama shouted getting annoyed. "Oh." Yusuke said still confused but not wanting to upset Kurama more.  
  
"Oh well too bad, were still going." Botan said  
  
"Well, Botan. If you could describe him, how would you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Correction, it's a she." Botan corrected. Everyone had wide-open eyes and mouths. "And I would describe her as the exact female counterpart of Hiei." Botan finished before anyone had the chance to say something.  
  
"That's good and all but how are we going to get there." Hiei said actually wanting to meat this girl.  
  
"We will be using my teleportation powers." Botan replied. (A/N: I know Botan does not have teleportation powers, but its my story so there. *sticks out tongue*) They all got into a holding hand circle. "Oh, one thing before we go. Do not, I repeat do not, underestimate her. And absolutely do not tell her she cannot fight because she's a girl, she will kick your ass in a second." Botan said as a reminder before they disappeared.  
  
When they all reappeared, they all gasped. The land was beautiful. It had sparkling springs all over and fountains that had an aqua colored ball on the top but they were hollow.  
  
While the others were gaping at the serene, Botan walked over to a young woman with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "Hey Subrina, (A/N: Yes I know how to spell subrina. But my friend spells it this way so I do too.) do you know where she is." Botan asked. "Who is she?" Subrina asked confused, Botan sighed noting how Subrina was living up to her hair status. (A/N: No, this does not mean I discriminate against blondes so I do not expect any flames for that.) "The person I always ask for when I come here, your best friend." Botan explained. "Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place." Botan rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. "She's in the training area, over there." Pointing a perfectly manicured finger in the direction she just gave. "Thanks Subrina, hope to see you soon." Botan said as she bade Subrina goodbye. "See Ya"  
  
Botan walked back over to the group leading them to the training area. They finally got there after finding out that they had the wrong directions, and had asked a nearby person to help.  
  
As the door opened the person inside turned around and the group gasped as they saw who it was. (A/N: They gasp a lot don't they, I guess this chapter is full of surprises.) Because the person was Melody. "Melody" Yuskue said surprised. "I would prefer the name Marcella" Marcella had jet- black hair, which went down all the way to her feet and ruby read eyes. She had knee length black boots on with the same color shirt and mini skirt. But her perfectly shaped face held an emotion less expression.  
  
"Her, please tell me its not her." Hiei said. "And why not." Marcella countered going on the defensive. "Because, you're a girl." Hiei answered, completely forgetting the warning Botan gave them before they came here. "Fine you want to fight me." She challenged. "Sure." Hiei agreed. Marcella lead them to the battlefield, where she would show them what she was made of.  
  
~*~ Thank you god I am finally finished the chapter. It took so long because I was procrastinating. Hey, don't look at me like that. With the life I have how can you expect a girl not to be lazy. To top it all off, my b*** of a principle canceled my f****** trip until June 6. So, it would lift my sprits if I get a lot of good reviews.  
  
-Elizabeth 'Carrie' Watson 


	3. The Battle and A Bathroom Incedent

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But hey, maybe I'll get it for Christmas.on second thought maybe not.  
  
Author Notes: Yaaaaa! I'm happy for 2 reasons. One being that were still going on the trip but it will be next week Saturday. My other good news is that I got good reviews. Yaaaaaaaa! Thanks, and here are the answers to your reviews.  
  
Siora- Thank you so much I didn't think anyone was going to like it because no one liked my other stories. *Sniff Sniff* But now ya'll make me happy with your kind words, I'll be sure to update soon.  
  
Big Rikku Fan- No I'm not. Hee. But thank you soooo much. And you don't have to worry I will definitely continue.  
  
Sb1- I'll let you in on a secret or a hint whatever. Anyway, she has a reason that she so mean to Hiei. It's because of what's in her past. And no not saying nomore read the story. *Evil laugh* *Choke Choke* Don't mind me just read.  
  
Rebecca- Thanks I will. And I'm glad you like it.  
  
¬¬THOSE TAKE TO LONG TO MAKE, YA KNOW- I resent that remark (I am no fool.), but I will let it slide because I am so flattered.  
  
Lisa-Chan- I'm glad you understand, and I hope you keep reviewing my stories.  
  
Guess that's it, oh and this is the chapter Hiei starts hating Marcella and vise versa. Now enjoy the story. (Ha, Thought I was going to make the same mistake as last time.)  
  
~*~  
  
Marcella stood on one end of the arena (hair now in a ponytail that reached her waist) and Hiei stood on the other. "Aren't we going to start this so I can hurry up and kick your ass?" Marcella queried.  
  
Hiei, being the egotistical jerk he is, he took out his sword and charged at her. But he ended up slashing at the air, because before he could hit her she disappeared. "Huh!?" Hiei asked confused. She repapered again, and again until they were all the way up in the clouds, where no one could see them.  
  
Then she quietly appeared behind him, made a fist in front of her chest, and banged him down on the ground. Hard. He was going to fast to slow down so he made impact with the ground.  
  
The rest of the group look down expecting Marcella to come out, but gasped as they saw Hiei struggling to get up. They all looked up (Except Hiei who was a little preoccupied with getting up.) to the sound of giggling.  
  
Marcella gracefully landed and walked over to the now standing Hiei, and stopped laughing as she put her hand in front of his face. "Its about time I end this." She said in a hard almost evil tone. Just after she said this a jet stream of water came out of her hand, into Hiei's face making him fall back backwards.  
  
"Hey Marcella." Yuske yelled out. "Yea." Marcella replied. "Welcome to the team." Marcella smiled and walked over to where Hiei was. "I still can't believe you beat me." Hiei said in awe and astonishment. "I recall Botan telling you not to underestimate me." Marcella said but after that realizing her mistake. "How did you know that." Hiei asked surprised. But Marcella was silent as she found the color of her hair a fascinating subject. "You read my mind didn't you." Hiei said, and telling by the blush on her face, he was right. "Sit down while I see to your wounds." Marcella said changing the subject. "Noisy little wretch." Hiei muttered. "Hey, I heard that." Marcella yelled.  
  
Marcella put her hand on his chest and suddenly felt very glad that his eyes were closed because she could feel her cheeks heat up. Her hand glowed blue and all his cutes and pain disappeared. "Thank You." He said returning to his emotionless expression. "Your Welcome." She replied. "Now how are we going to get back, because Botan is completely drained." Kurama pointed out. "Oh that's I'll just teleport us there." Marcella answered solving that problem quickly.  
  
They all got into a circle, for the second time that day, going the way that they came form except with one more person aboard their crew. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a shower." Marcella declared after they got her registered and showed her, her room. "Fine" was the only reply for they all were too engrossed in the TV.  
  
As Hiei sat on his tree outside, he saw a silhouette in the window. And in it, the figure was in the process of taking off her clothes. (Can anyone guess who that figure is. Hint: Who just went into the bathroom?) When all her garments were off and her towel was is place, the figure must of felt his eyes upon her so she opened the window. And the only person who has physic awareness was Marcella. "AHHHHH" Hiei covered his ears because she sounded like a bangee. "You pervert." She accused. "Believe me, I have no interest in your body." Hiei said calmly, but he didn't look so calm when she appeared in front of him with her eyes glowing red and her hand in front of his face. "Hydro Pump" she yelled as she put the edge of her palms together and a Big blast of water was shot in his face making him fall out the tree.  
  
The rest of them, hearing the commotion, came outside and sweatdropped at what they saw. Marcella caching Hiei with jet streams of water coming out of her hands. But suddenly she stopped and said, "I hate you and from now on we are enemies." Marcella said fury in her voice. "Fine, see if I care." Hiei said the same way as well. "All the more reason for me to hate you kind." Marcella muttered. But Hiei heard and asked, "What was that." "Oh nothing, now I want to go and try to take a bath in piece." Marcella disappeared. All the guys blushed thinking about what she had on. (She only had on a towel remember.) Three of them earning slaps from the girls, Yuske getting it the worst. Hiei made a silent vow to make Marcella pay.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you for all your nice reviews and I am sorry it took me so long to update. I know how that feels. I know Hiei went easy on Marcella, which is a little, no well a lot, OOC. But I guess now he won't go easy on her any more. In the next few chapters, like 4 and 5, watch girl and boy prank wars. And the girls have the upper hand because of Marcella's magic. Remember to R&R.  
  
-Elizabeth 'Carrie' Watson 


	4. First Fight

Disclaimer: Hi again, and here's my disclaimer. *Looks around* Hey, where's my disclaimer. *Looks around again, and sees Hiei with it in front of the fireplace.* There it is. *Hiei 'accidentally' throws it in the fire* Oh No!! *Chases Hiei around the room* *Marcella pops up.* Well, it seems Carrie is a little preoccupied so here's my disclaimer: Carrie does not own any one but me, Subrina, and some other people you haven't met yet.  
  
Author Notes: Hello, Carrie again. No, for all of you people out there who ACTUALLY like my story I have not stopped writing. There is one reason for me not updating: GRADATION!!!! I had to say good-bye to all my teachers because next year it off to High School. And before I forget here are the answers to your reviews:  
  
Big Rikku Fan: Thanks and I'll try to update sooner. But I can't guarantee it because it is summer vacation.  
  
Lisa-Chan: You people are soon nice and I will definitely finish.  
  
Anime Lover: It was Botan; oh I wonder if they will get together (Hint, Hint. Nudge, Nudge.)  
  
Sb1: Your welcome. And I hope the story still surprises you.  
  
Now on with the story.  
~*~  
  
Team Rokuyukai and Team Urameshi were standing on either side of the arena. "Which one of you boys will face me first." Kasumi said thinking she had the upper hand because she knew they would not use their full power on her. But, she got a surprise when they parted showing a short girl with a baby blue tank top and the same color short shorts.  
  
"Who are you calling a boy." Marcella asked with sickening sweetness. "Oh this is going to be fun. I actually have a challenge." Kasumi said confident that she would win. "That's good for you. Because I don't have a challenge at all. In fact this will most likely be the most easy match I have ever fought." Marcella said. "I'll teach you to talk to me like that Little Girl." 'Oh no. I was going to go easy on her but now this is war.' Marcella thought angrily.  
  
Then it began, the flurry of punches, kicks, and scratches were so fast everyone had trouble keeping up with them. Then Marcella made her move. She grazed Kasumi's cheek with her sharp blood red nails and made a cut. Marcella flipped backwards and smirked at Kasumi. "What are you smirking about? You didn't even touch me." Kasumi bragged. "Look at your cheek and tell me that again." Marcella said still smirking. Kasumi looked at her cheek and laughed. "It's going to be more than a scratch when I'm done."  
  
And it stared again, but this time Marcella put her hand a Kasumi's cheek and while she was doing that her hand showed blue and she flipped back once again. "I don't see any difference." Kasumi said bewildered. "I knew you were bluffing." "Your not supposed to see it. I cut you so my ice-cold blizzard could find a way in to your bloodstream. It's going to keep going until it freezes all you bodily organs including you lungs. The only way to stop it is to kill me, and to do that you have to catch me first." Marcella explained as she stared going around in circles around Kasumi.  
  
"I may be cold but that does not mean I can't be just as fast." Kasumi said as she suddenly grabbed Marcella and threw her across the field. "This is bad." Kurama said. "Why? What are you talking about." Said Kuwabara, "Even with her elemental powers an martial art skills, she still has a fragile body and can be put down easily." Kumara explained.  
  
"Appear sliver sword. Now its over." Said Kasumi as she lifted the sword over her head ready to strike. But then as she was about to bring it down she stopped. It seemed, luckily for Marcella the blizzard finally stared to take affect. Marcella roiled over in time to avoid the falling Kasumi. The referee started the count. 'Oh No! If I don't get up will lose the match' Marcella thought frantically as she struggled to get up and luck for the anxious team on the side she succeed. "And the winner of this match is Team Urameshi."  
  
Marcella walked off the field and was wobbling violently. She was passing Kurama and couldn't help it anymore, so she fell into his arms into a deep sleep. Kurama chuckled at her and told everyone he would take her to her room. While on the way there he moved her bangs from her forehead and kissed it. "I'm proud of you." He told her sleeping figure. And even though she could not hear him, he knew that she would get his message, by the way, she started smiling in her sleep.  
  
As he got to her room, he found that he did not know her code to the door so he took her to his and Hiei's room instead. He laid her on his bed but he did not notice a figure looking at them in a tree with a scowl on his face. "Me and Kurama are going to have a nice talk when I get back." And with that, he fled the scene.  
  
~*~  
  
Hi Everyone. Oh a little K/M moment although Marcela was not conscious you could tell she knew what he was saying. And for you who think I changed the pairings just stick to it and find out. And remember people with the ego and personalities of Marcella and Hiei would not get together in like just two chapters of knowing each other, and for them it has only been 2 weeks. So, just remember to R&R. Bye  
  
-Elizabeth 'Carrie' Watson 


	5. Can't Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Keep it short and sweet. Like Me.  
  
Author's Notes: I am sad because I left school and I will miss all my friends. But maybe your reviews will keep me happy. R&R and you'll see. Here are the answers to your reviews.  
  
Lisa- Chan: Yea, and she won by the skin of her teeth. Because remember she almost died.  
  
Big Rikku Fan: Thank you, sooooooo much. And I'll try to update faster.  
  
Anime Lover: Yea, he doesn't. But you will se why in this chapter.  
  
Thank all of you who reviewed and on with the story.  
  
The Fiery Water Demon  
  
As soon as Kurama stepped out of the room, Hiei jumped trough the window. Marcella was awake at the time but wanted to wait until everyone was gone so she would not have to face any boys until tomorrow. Hiei walked over to the bedside and did something surprising.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
But what surprised her more is the way he kissed her. He gave her a passionate kiss full of love and he kissed her softly and tenderly. After he broke the kiss, he went back out the window for the second time that day.  
  
After he left, Marcella shot up in bed and put a shaky hand on her lips. "You can't fall in love with me Hiei, for my sake and for yours. I will hurt you to save you." She whispered with a determined look in her eyes, but then let go a yawn. "Tomorrow." Was the last thing she said before she dropped back down on the bed in a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, out on some tree, Hiei was pondering the reasons why he kissed her. ' Well that's easy, I love her. Although I would never admit it. I mean who couldn't love her. She was pretty, no beautiful, she had a kind personality, and a fiery temper. Like a Fiery Water Demon.' Hiei chuckled 'That's ironic. But, even if I did love her and she loved me, which I highly doubt, I could never be selfish enough to get mixed up with a guy like me. She could be killed. No, I will not endanger her life just because of my stupid human feelings. The sad thing is I have to let another girl out of my dangerous life, just like Yukina, and she never knew either. And I will never tell her. Neither of them.'  
  
He vowed, before he left to go talk to the man who also wanted Marcella's heart. But only one would get it.  
  
As soon as Marcella decided to get up and go out the door, Kurama decided to make his entrance. He closed the door behind him locking both of them in the room. "We need to talk." He said as he backed her up against the wall. "I was afraid of that." Marcella said.  
  
He was so close she could feel his body heat against hers. She gulped and asked, "What do we need to talk about." She dreaded the answer. "We need to talk about us. I know you were awake when I kissed you." He said. "So, you gave me a friendly kiss. What's the big deal?" She asked. "It was more that a friendly kiss." Kurama told her as his eyes flashed golden and his hair, silver. "What do you mean?" Marcella stared to get scared now because he was fully transformed into the Yoko and he was leaning down to meet her lips. "You will find out soon enough."  
  
And that was the last thing said as he bent down and kissed her. Hard.  
  
'This is nothing compared to all the love Hiei put in his kiss.' She  
thought as tears sprung to her eyes, for she knew what the Yoko was  
going to do to her. But she still fought it.  
  
She punched him and punched him some more. But it was no use. She  
did the only thing that came to mind, she bit him. He broke the kiss,  
grabbed her by her wrist, and threw her on the bed. Her eyes widened  
as she saw she had only angered him more.  
  
"You stupid little wench." He said as he began ripping off her  
clothes. 'Wench huh? That's the same thing Hiei called me when he  
was angry with me.' She mused. He kept up what he was doing, until  
she was only in her silky black undergarments.  
  
He went down even lower, and that's when she stared kicking and  
screaming. "I won't help because yo-." Yoko started but was cut off  
by a blow to the stomach, by an unseen force. But Marcella knew  
exactly what that force was and ran to it.  
  
"Thank You, so much Yuskue." She thanked as she nuzzled her head against his chest. "Welcome. Now lets get you out of here." He said as he walked over to Kuwabara at the front door. He gave her his long white jacket as him and Yuskue walked her to her room. "Thanks again." She said as they reached the door. "Anything for one of our best friends." Yuskue said as each of the boys kissed one of Marcella's cheeks.  
  
Marcella went into her room and turned on the waterworks. And that's how Botan found her that same morning, sporting tear swelled eyes and a flustered face, she spilled out her whole story. After Botan left Marcella just remembered, she forgot to tell Botan something.  
  
She forgot to tell her not to tell Hiei.  
  
~*~ Is it me or things are heating up. We now start to see the formation of a luv triangle. Kurama loves Marcella, Hiei Loves Marcella, and Marcella loves Yuskue!? Oh, she doesn't, but then why in the world is she following him everywhere he goes. Find out all this and more in the next chapter of: The Fiery Water Demon  
-Elizabeth 'Carrie' Watson 


End file.
